


Now Hiring

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Cuddling, First Time, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, hashiree, street turtles, tcest, turtle cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a very VERY VERY late birthday gift for the wonderful and talented artist HASHIREE</p><p>if you've not seen her work i highly recommend you check her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Hiring

_WANTED; person or persons to cuddle with.  
I work nights so I often spend most of the day in bed alone. _

_I’m looking to change this._

_Looking for someone or someones to come over and cuddle with from 6am – 6pm._

_Mostly just looking to cuddle but if you’re cute maybe we can fool around. Other benefits include food, satellite TV, and a smoking hot turtle cuddle buddy (me)_

_If interested then shoot me a reply. Put “cuddle” in the subject line._

_I’m 420 friendly but not willing to travel, so you’ll have to get to me on your own._

_Hoping to hear from someone soon._

_=================_

 

Smiling to himself Raph clicked his computer mouse. A moment later the screen he’d been typing on vanished, replaced by the words ‘YOU AD HAS BEEN POSTED’, followed by a link he could use to view his own ad if he wanted. Shutting down the computer Raphael yawned and stretched before setting his laptop on his nightstand before burying himself back under the blankets of his bed. Glancing sideways at his alarm clock he groaned as he found he only had another hour to himself before he had to go back into work.

Groaning again Raphael did his best to make himself comfortable. It wasn’t that he disliked his job, in fact he loved it. Being a club security officer meant that he got into the club for free, got to listen to the band and their music for free, and got free drinks on his breaks. Plus it was pretty fun to watch the little shits who tried to bribe and force their way into the clubs; squirm and shriek as he dragged them away. And to top it all off he got paid A LOT to do all that.

Sadly being a bouncer did have a single large draw back; most people got nervous when he was around them, so naturally very few people made any effort to talk to him. Which meant it was pretty hard to meet people, including people who he might be interested in dating.

Sighing again Raph closed his eyes. He knew posting an ad online was weird. That had been the second thought he’d had after he’d had the idea to create the ad. But then again if people could meet up online and get married, then why shouldn’t he be able to use the internet to find a cuddle buddy.

 

 

** LATER THAT NIGHT **

Dropping himself onto the bar stool Raphael smiled as his best friend turned and smiled at him. “Hey Raph.”

Raph nodded. “Hey Casey, how’s it going?”

Casey shrugged and shifted, beginning to make Raph his signature drink; a screwdriver with run instead of vodka. “It’s been good. So far it's been a nice easy shift. Haven’t had to deal with people trying to sneak a drink with their bullshit IDs. You guys are really on that tonight.”

Raphael nodded. It was true, recently the club had, had some problems with fake IDs showing up. And while Raph could easily spot the fake IDs some of the other bouncers couldn’t; which meant that every now and then someone under the drinking age snuck in and caused trouble. Smiling at Casey Raphael watched as his friend finished making his drink before pushing it in front of him. “Enjoy. I used some of that imported rum we got the other day. People seem to like it.”

Nodding Raphael reached out and picked up the glass, before taking a small sip. Instantly his mouth began to tingle and burn as the orange juice and alcohol rushed through his mouth and down his throat. Swallowing the drink Raphael could not help but not a small taste of cinnamon in the back of his throat. In front of him Casey spoke. “Well?”

Raph shrugged. “Taste fine to me. Not better or worse than usual.”

Raph smiled as Casey rolled his eyes before turning his back to begin cleaning the bar. Moving to take another drink Raph paused as he felt the phone in his pocket begin to vibrate and ring. Fishing the device out of his pocket Raph tapped the screen and watched as his messenger program sprang up for him to see. Tapping the screen again Raph watched as the message he’d just been sent opened.

 

_=================_

__

_CUDDLE BUDDY_

_I just found your ad saying that you’re seeking to find a cuddle buddy  
I’d like to see about meeting up. It’s……been a while since I’ve cuddled anyone. _

_Now for the part about me.  
Um.........My name is Donatello (everyone calls me Donnie). I’m 20. I’m going to college and have just finished my finals for the semester. now I’ll have several days a week, all to myself and spending them in bed with hot turtle sounds great, and if more happens……….it would be nice. _

_Oh I’m a turtle too._

_So…….get back to me if you’re interested._

_=================_

As he reached the end of the email Raph noted that the sender had attached a picture to email. Tapping the attached picture icon, Raph mentally prayed that the attached picture was not a dick pic. But his fear vanished as the picture opened and he found himself looking at a pretty attractive male turtle. Mentally Raph purred at the sight of the turtle’s young face. His eyes roved over the turtle’s face, smiling at the nearly flawless skin and deep brown eyes that stared back at him from behind a pair of simple glasses, and the slightly awkward smile that his mouth was twisted into.

Tapping the reply button Raph quickly set to work typing in a response.

_=================_

 

_Sounds nice._

_How about we meet tomorrow?_  
I’ll attach a map to my place.  
And here is a pic of me.  
  
See you tomorrow

_=================_

Scrolling through the pictures stored on his phone Raphael, quickly found one he’d taken several weeks ago; himself laying on his bed a smile covering his face as he stared up at the camera. A moment later Raph smiled as the picture successfully attached to his email. Tapping the send button Raph paused as his screen filled with the picture that Donnie had attached to his email.

There was no denying Donnie was cute. Perhaps not the instantly desirable ‘bend me over and take me now’ but in a slightly nerdier kind of was. He stared at the picture, his eyes drinking in every aspect of Donnie’s face. It was something about Donnie's eyes that drew him in; the dark brown orbs surrounded by small flecks of purple seemed to pull at him. Making him want to get close to the turtle so he could keep staring at them. But a moment later his moment of silent reverie was broken as the radio he kept clipped to his belt squawked to life. "Hey Raph. It’s me Tigerclaw, I know you're on break but we got some guys in the bathroom that we caught smoking some pot. Wanna come help us throw them out?"  
  
Sighing to himself Raph grabbed his drink and threw his head back, draining the glass before coughing and shaking slightly. Across from him Casey smirked. "Awww. Was that too strong for you Raph? Want me to water it down with some club soda next time? Maybe add a little umbrella?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Raph stood up, giving Casey a rather generous view of his middle finger, to which Casey laughed. It was a joke, they both knew it. It was just one of those things that two close friends did to help the other pass the time. As he turned to head towards the men's room Raph called over his shoulder. "Sure. Then we can see about finding you haircut that doesn't make you look like you're trying to be a teenage heartthrob."  
  
Continuing to move towards the bathrooms Raph smiled to himself as the sound of Casey's laughter met his ears.  
  
  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
  
Raph sighed, leaning back on his couch and watching as the game he'd just put into his system began to load. To his right sunlight streamed in from the window that overlooked the city. According to the clock that sat next to his TV it was about 1:15pm. Earlier that day Donnie had texted him again and said that he thought he would be over around 1:30-ish.  
  
Closing his eyes Raph sighed contently. It felt good to sit down. Things had gotten a much harder at work after he'd gotten Donnie's first text. not only had they found the people doing pot in the bathroom, but several teenagers had shown up and tried to use fake IDs to get into the club, a small power surge had caused some of the lights to burst and break, and lastly they'd been forced to apprehend and a patron who had tried to run out of the club with one of the ornamental vases that sat on the bar.  
  
By the time Raph had finished his shift and gotten home he'd been exhausted. He still remembered how good it had felt to simply strip off his clothes and flop into bed. The next thing he'd known, he'd woken up to the sounds of the city in the morning, and smell of coffee wafting through his apartment from his automatic brewer.  
  
Stifling a small yawn Raph turned his attention to his game, taking great pleasure as he maneuvered his character the Nightwatcher around the screen; punching, kicking and beating up bad guys when necessary. Finishing the level he was one Raph shifted restlessly, his eyes flickering to the clock which now read 1:20. Shifted again he looked around his apartment. For the most part it was clean, yes his weights were sitting cluttered off in one corner and yes there was a half empty pizza box on the table in front of him. But for the most part his apartment was as clean as it had ever been.

As his eyes roved around they landed on the small mirror he had hung on one of the walls. In truth he’d hung the mirror there so that when he was in the kitchen he could still watching TV by using the mirror’s reflection. But from time to time he’d used the mirror to check his own reflection; often times when he was running late for work or when he’d had one of his rare dates. His eyes roved over his reflection, his dark green skin, green eyes and bulging muscles meeting his gaze. His eyes drifted lower and to the side, taking in the tattoo that emblazoned his right shoulder and part of his arm.

He’d gotten the tattoo years ago, back when he’d first moved to the city. His eyes traced the lines of ink, taking in the mixture of tribal patterns mixed with the Japanese kanji for ‘family’. He smiled as his eyes drifted over the scrawling foreign symbols. He’d gotten the tattoo shortly after he’d moved to the city and not long after that he’d met-

But his train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. Taking a deep breath Raph did his best to calm his heart which had jumped several beats. Taking another breath he moved, pausing his game before standing up and moving towards the front door. Reaching out Raph gripped the doorknob before taking another breath and finally turning the knob and pulling the door open. For a few seconds they both stood there looking at each other. Raph's eyes racked Donnie’s body; taking in Donnie’s slim frame, slightly nervous stance, the shy but hopeful expression that covered his face and the bright blue sweatshirt with the Pi-symbol on the front.

At the same time he could feel Donnie’s eyes scanning him; taking in Raph's simple grey sweatpants, and lack of shirt before flickering over his tattoo. After another moment Donnie spoke, shifting nervously as he did so. “H……Hi……I’m Donnie.”

Mentally Raph purred; something in Donnie’s voice was……

“I’m Raph. Nice to meet you.” They stood there for another moment, both of them slightly unsure of what to say or do. Raph watched as Donnie shifted slightly, his eyes flickering to Raph's living room; which sent a small jolt through him prompting him to move. “Sorry. Come on inside.”

Stepping aside Raph watched as Donnie moved, stepping into the apartment before looking around. As Donnie walked passed him Raph did his best to suppress a faint shudder as a small wisp of Donnie’s sent wafted against his nose, giving him the faintest smell of old paper and books. Closing the door behind Donnie Raph turned and watched as Donnie continued to look around for a moment before speaking. “Um……do you have a place that I can put my stuff?”

As he spoke Donnie raised a shoulder, indicating the book bag he had slung over his shoulder.” Nodding to him Raph moved forward. “Here, I’ll put it by the door.”

Smiling Donnie unslung his book bag before shifting to hand it to Raph. A moment later Raph grunted as he found the book bag to be much heavier than he’d expected it to do. During and setting the bag on the floor Raph spoke. “Geez…..How many books you got in there?”

Donnie shrugged. “Not many. Just my English, History, Science, Chemistry and Biology books.”

Raph raised an eyebrow. “Not many?”

Donnie shook his head. “This semester was my lazy semester. Last time I had to carry 9 different books around. That really sucked.”

Moving forward Raph gestured to Donnie to take a seat, which he did, dropping onto the other end of the couch. As Raph moved to sit on the other end he continued to speak. “9 books? You some kind of genius or something?”

Donnie chuckled. “Not SOME kind of genius. I AM a genius.”

Raph raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Really?”

Donnie nodded. “Yep. Got an IQ of 193. The cut off for genius is 180.”

Again Raph raised an eyebrow at Donnie who smiled sheepishly at him. “So what’s a genius like you doing surfing the online hook up ads?”

He watched as Donnie shifted, his gaze turning down to look at his hands which he rubbed together nervously. “Well…..I have a hard time meeting people. I don’t like bars, or places with loud sounds and……I get nervous talking to strangers. So……it’s hard to find and talk to people.”

A faint smile spread across Raph's face. “Awwww, is the genius shy?”

Donnie looked up, his face twisted in a faint glare. “N….no…….I just…….”

But Donnie broke off his face softening as Raph chuckled and waved his hand. “Look, it’s cool. I have a hard time meeting people too. I work as a bouncer at a club, so most people only talk to me when they have a problem or can’t find the restroom. So meeting cute guys is hard for me too or at least cute guys who want more than just a quick fuck.”

Raph raised an eyeridge as he watched Donnie shift slightly, the faint traces of blush that covered his face growing a bit stronger. After a moment Raph spoke doing his best to help Donnie relax. “So……what do you want to do? We can watch some TV or movies, play some video games, have some pizza or…..just go to bed.”

He watched as Donnie thought for a moment, those gorgeous brown eyes seeming to sparkle as he thought. “Can we do some games for a bit? I never get to play cause I’m always studying.”

A smile spread across Raph's face. “Sure. I was playing the new Nightwatcher game, but if you want you can play something else.”

Donnie’s eyes seemed to light up and sparkle. “I LOVE the Nightwatcher series. I used to play the old games when I’d get sick.”

Raph's smile became even wider as he picked up his controller and started a new game before tossing the device to Donnie who caught it and began to play. He watched the genius turtle half watching the character on the screen as he rolled, fought and snuck his way through the levels; but another part of him was watching Donnie, noting that the genius turtle’s shoulders had become relaxed. Over time Donnie began to shift, slowly inching over until he sat in the center of the couch. Smiling to himself Raph shifted, moving over so he was sitting a bit closer to Donnie.

He smiled pleasantly as Donnie shifted, turning to look at him for a moment as the next level of the game loaded. “What?”

Donnie shook his head. “N…nothing. I just…….nothing.”

Smiling Raph leaned back, stretching slightly as he did so. His smile grew a bit wider as he watched Donnie’s eyes flicker over his muscular arms and chest before looking quickly away. “See something you like?”

Donnie’s only response was to blush a bit brighter. Chuckling to himself Raph allowed Donnie a bit of peace, busying himself with watching as the characters in the game fought, raced and battled each other. There was no denying Donnie was good at the game. Several times he was able to pull off combos Raph had only heard about but never seen before; and more than once he managed to find secret areas in the levels that Raph had never found before.

Time seemed to fade away. He laughed, cheered, and groaned along with Donnie as the game went on. It truly felt good to be hanging out with someone again; the guys he worked with at the club were great, but like him they often slept for most of the day; and rather unlike him, most of them were not gay. Although admittedly he’d caught Slash, the only other turtle on staff starring at him a few times before quickly looking away when he realized his gaze had been noticed.

But his thoughts of Slash ended as Donnie let out a small cheer of triumph as he beat another boss. Raph smiled, joining in the cheer while watching Donnie’s face spread into a wide smile. For a moment he considered close the distance between them, perhaps to pull Donnie into a congratulatory kiss? There was no denying that he was attracted to the genius turtle. and judging from the faint blush that stuff covered Donnie’s face, Raph could easily guess that Donnie was attracted to him to.

“Hey….did you wanna play for a bit?”

Blinking for a moment Raph looked at Donnie who had paused the game and was looking at him quizzically. Shaking his head Raph smiled. “No, you keep playing.”

Donnie looked at him nervously. “A…are you sure?”

Raph nodded again, “yeah I’m sure, you’re having a fun time; I don’t want to interrupt.” He watched as Donnie shifted again, his eyes flickering from Raph and then towards the TV screen and his game. Taking a deep breath Raph smiled. This was nice. It felt good to just hangout with someone again. “So hey, I have a question for you. What made you want to respond to my ad? I’m sure there were plenty of other cute guys who would have loved to cuddle with you. Why me?”

Next to him Donnie shifted slightly, his head dipping down to look at the controller in his hands for a few moments before speaking. “I……um…….promise you won’t laugh?”

Raph nodded. “I promise.”

Again Donnie shifted, remaining silent for a few more moments before speaking. “I…….um…….I liked……..your eyes.”

Raph blinked. “my eyes?”

Donnie nodded, turning so he was looking at Raph. “Yeah……I…….your eyes were…….they were kind. They told me you were a good person.”

Raph raised an eyeridge before smiling. “Well……..ok……..I’ll be honest I wasn’t expecting that kind of an answer. But…….thanks.”

Next to him he watched as Donnie shifted nervously again. “In….in truth……I haven’t done this before…..”

Raph cocked his head to the side? “This? You mean….sex? You’re a virgin?”

Donnie’s head snapped up, a deep red blush covering his face as he frantically shook his head. “no, no no! I’ve had.....well…….I’ve…..uuuuum……” Raph watched as the blush covering Donnie’s face became darker. “I…….um…….I had a boyfriend in highschool……..and after prom we……….um………we didn’t go all the way…….but……..we used our hands………and………was……nice……..”

Donnie’s voice trailed off, as his face went even darker with blush. After a few moments of silence Raph spoke. “It was nice? That’s it?”

Donnie blinked at him. “Yeah……it was…..nice.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Sex isn’t supposed to be ‘nice’. It’s supposed to be amazing! It’s supposed to make you smile uncontrollably and walk funny for the rest of the day. Doesn’t matter if it’s ‘loving warm gentle’ sex or rough and angry ‘I hate your fucking guts right now’ sex. It’s not supposed to be just ‘nice’.”

He watched as Donnie shifted nervously again. “Well…….we didn’t really have sex…….we just……used our hands.”

Raph continued to watch Donnie, noting how the purple flecked turtle seemed to shift and squirm under his gaze. After a moment he spoke. “But you’ve…….had boyfriend since then right? I mean come on, you’re smart, funny, VERY cute…….surely highschool wasn’t the last time you had a boyfriend.”

Again Donnie shifted uncomfortably. “I…….well………I’m always studying…….so……..and…….it’s not like I’m really that cute. There are way cuter guys out there than me………guys that are…….not as nerdy.”

Raph frowned. “Well I think you’re cute. In fact I thought that from the moment I saw the picture you sent me.”

Next to him Donnie shifted, hi face going redder. “Y….you’re just saying that.”

Sighing deeply Raph moved, standing up before gently grabbing Donnie’s wrist. “Come with me.”

He watched as a small expression of fear flickered across Donnie’s face, never the less he gently pulled Donnie up off of the couch before pull him along; moving through the apartment and towards his bedroom door. At the last second he turned around, making his sell hit the bedroom door with a soft thud. A moment later Donnie’s body pressed firmly against his as they collided together as a result of the sudden stop. In one clean action Raph moved, one arm wrapping around Donnie’s waist before pulling them in even closer, while the other hand touched the back of Donnie’s head, pulling their faces together in a gentle but passionate kiss.

The kiss started out as awkward, Raph could tell Donnie was a little startled by his actions. But he didn’t let go, allowing the kiss to prolong. Slowly the kiss began to change, it started at Donnie’s shoulders; Raph smiled as he felt Donnie’s shoulders loosen slightly, allowing him to pull Donnie in just a bit closer. He groaned softly into the kiss as Donnie pressed in, deepening the kiss. Taking a chance Raph moved, pushing forward against Donnie’s body to see how the purple flecked turtle reacted, his answer coming moments later as Donnie pressed back against him. For a split second they parted, just long enough for them to gulp down several lungfuls of air before crushing their lips back together.

Donnie felt his head spin; his reaction was instant hanging even more tightly to Raph's shoulders and shell as he became dizzy from lack of oxygen. He gasped, every nerve in his body jumping several degrees as he felt Raph's tongue brush against his lips. His response was instant; a loud groan rippling through his body as he felt Raph’s tongue invade his mouth. He pressed in, pushing Raphael back firmly against the door as their kiss deepened.

His heart was hammering in his throat, his arms were shaking, and his lung tingled and itched from the lack of air; but none of that seemed to matter as he felt Raph's tongue rub against his own. His tongue moved automatically, shifting to mimic Raph's movements, earning himself a throaty purr from the muscular turtle. For several moments they stayed like this, their bodies continuing to grind and press against each other while their mouths remained links.

It was only when Donnie began to spot dark shapes at the edges of his vision that he pull away, breaking the kiss so as to gasp for air. In front of him Raph shifted, one of his arms leaving Donnie’s body, resulting in a loud desperate moan. Raph grinned but continued what he was doing, reaching behind his shell to grab and twist the bedroom door.

The moment the door began to open his hand went back to Donnie, grabbing the edge of his shell before pulling him into the bedroom. He spun them around, pushing Donnie backwards and onto the bed. For a split second he looked down at him, those perfect brown eyes shining up at him, filled with want, while Donnie’s perfect body stretched out across the blankets. He growled, moving forward and clambering onto the bed, moving to straddle his and Donnie’s hips together, making them both moan.

His hands before to move, roving and rubbing the blue sweat shirt that covered Donnie’s chest. He began to pull at the sweatshirt, slowly tugging it up and off Donnie’s chest; revealing the slim stomach and chest underneath. Again he purred in approval. Donnie’s body felt perfect under his fingers. He felt Donnie move, his back arching and a soft moan escaped his mouth as Raph's hands rubbed and ran over his chest and plastron.

Leaning down Raph pulled Donnie into another kiss, their chests rubbing and grinding together sending shivers of pleasure and ecstasy through their bodies. He growled into the kiss, fueled by the faint shudder that rolled through Donnie’s hands as Raph's hands left his chest and began to roam a bit lower; now brushing against Donnie’s stomach and hips. Breaking apart to breathe Raph shifted, gripping Donnie’s hips tightly before rolling both their bodies so now he was under Donnie, with Donnie straddling his hips. He reached back, watching how Donnie’s back arched gracefully as his hands rubbed and ghosted over the sides of Donnie’s hips. He pressed on, his hands running along Donnie’s hips and back before……

“AHHHHHH!”

Raphael grinned as Donnie’s back arched, his head tilting back to let out an involuntary moan as Raph's fingers closed around Donnie’s tail. He kept his touch gentle, rubbing and massaging the small appendage in his fingers earning himself several moans and grunts from Donnie. He watched as the genius turtle’s face contorted and twisted as flickers of pleasure washed through his eyes and mouth. After a few moments he relented, allowing his grip on Donnie’s tail to relax and soften giving Donnie a moment to catch his breath. He watched as Donnie gasped for breath, his chest heaving and shaking as he filled his lung with air. Raph's eyes shifted downwards, moving past Donnie’s hip before zeroing in on the sizable bulge in Donnie’s pants.

Slowly his hands moved, releasing Donnie’s tail and trailing along his hips before shifted upwards towards Donnie’s shoulders, so as to pull the turtle down against him into another kiss. Raph groaned softly as their tongue wound together, rubbing and caressing the other’s as the kiss prolonged. He felt the fire in his chest become bolder, driving him to move; to roll their bodies so Donnie was once against pinned underneath him.

He broke the kiss, ignoring Donnie’s whimper of protest at the loss. Instead he pressed in, burying his nose against Donnie’s neck and inhaling the intoxicating aroma that was rolling off his skin. He felt Donnie move, trying to shift so as to reestablish the kiss. He growled in response, his hands pushing Donnie down, pinning him to the bed, an action that made Donnie whimper softly. Raph shifted, his face returning to Donnie’s; bringing his lips a hairs width away from Donnie’s who whimpered softly again in response. He pressed in, burying his nose back against Donnie’s skin, inhaling a lungful of the scent that was rolling off Donnie’s body. A moment later Donnie’s body jerked as Raph's playfully bit down on the nap of his neck, sending a jolt of pain that instantly morphed into pleasure. “DON’T MOVE.”

There was no stopping the shudder that rippled through his body as he listened to Raph's husky voice. All he could do was nod, and watch as Raph smiled slyly at him. He felt Raph move, the hands that were pinning his wrists down, began to move trailing down his arms, making him shudder. He felt Raph move, his warm breath shifting from his neck to his shoulder where Raph planted a gentle kiss. Donnie groaned as again Raph shifted, planting more soft kisses against his chest before moving down his stomach and hips.

Against his will his body moved, his back arching against the mattress as he felt Raph's hands touch him, rubbing and caressing his hips; all the while toying with the waistband of his pants. It happened in one swift movement, one moment Donnie was painfully aware of how tight his pants had become and the next….

A surprised yelp escaped Donnie’s mouth as his body jerked as the sudden feeling of the warm midday air rushed over his legs. He reacted out of instinct sitting up to try and grab back his pants which Raph was already in the process of throwing across the room. “WHAT DID I SAY?”

A second later Donnie let out a low grunt as he found himself pushed back against the mattress by Raph's strong hands. He felt his face darkness with blush and a faint whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Raph's eyes scan his body. A moment later Raph let out an approving churr as his eyes roved over the bright red and black briefs Donnie’s was wearing. He reached out, his hands brushing against the warm fabric; his smile widening as Donnie let out a low gasp while his hips ground up against the contact. He moved in, ghosting his lips against Donnie’s neck as he continued to rub Donnie through his underwear.

From the size of what was cupped against his hand he could already tell that Donnie had dropped down, exposing his sensitive organ. Giving Donnie’s crotch a gentle squeeze Raph could not help but smiling at the gasping shuddering churr that escape Donnie’s mouth. He leaned in, whispering into Donnie’s ear. “Shhhhhhhhh. Just relax……enjoy it.”

As he spoke he gave Donnie another squeeze, earning himself another churr as a result. He watched as Donnie’s head turtles to look at him, his eyes silently pleading. A moment later their lips met in a passionate kiss. Raph growled softly as this time it was Donnie’s tongue which moved first, leaving Donnie’s mouth to brush against Raph's lips. Moving in closer Raph deepened the kiss, enjoying the shudder that rippled through Donnie’s body. Continuing with the kiss Raph shifted, allowing his fingers to trail up and away from Donnie’s underwear before…….

He felt Donnie break the kiss, the purple flecked turtle’s back arching automatically as Raph's hands dipped under the elastic waistband of his underwear before finding Donnie’s erect organ waiting for him. He grinned, a soft chuckle escaping from him as he felt Donnie’s organ throb and twitch in his hand as a result of the attention it was getting. He watched as Donnie’s face flushed red, his breathing quickening as his back arched a bit more. “N……n…..no…..fair…..”

Raph raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Next to him Donnie nodded, his brown eye raking Raph's body which was still half covered. Smiling Raph shifted, half climbing off the bed so he could wiggle and push his own shorts away, exposing the purple silk boxers he was wearing. As he turned back to look Donnie Raph could not help but notice just how dark red the turtle’s face had become slightly nervous. Leaning in Raph spoke. “You ok? It’s not too much is it? Do you want to stop?”

Next to him Donnie shook his head almost frantically. “No, no no…..I……just………..I don’t really…….know what to do……..”

Raph raised an eyebrow. “You never seen porn?”

Donnie bit his lip. “Yeah….I’ve seen……some. But……that’s porn……and I…….I’m not sure…..” But his words trailed off as he felt Raph shift, pulling him into another kiss a moment later. He groaned, allowing one hand to grip the edge of Raph's shell while the other found the back of Raph's head. It felt so good. Every inch of his body was tingling and buzzing; as though it had become hyper aware of every touch and sensation around him. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Raph's hand touch his chest, rubbing and massaging with way lower until……

He pulled back slightly, allowing his forehead to rest against Raph's as he felt Raph's fingers return to his needy length giving it a gently squeeze. “Well first thing we gotta do is lose the underwear. Ok?”

Donnie felt his heartbeat quicken but nodded. “O…..ok.”

He groaned, feeling Raph’s hand leave his length to grip the edges of his underwear. “Now….you do me.” Donnie bit his lip but nodded, his hands shaking slightly as they reached for Raph’s waistband. “You ready?”

Taking a deep breath Donnie nodded, “Ye…..yeah.”

Raph grinned. “Good.”

His heartbeat sped up as he began to move, slowly pulling Raph's underwear away to expose……

His breath caught in his chest as he caught sight or Raph's organ. He shivered, a mixture of fear excitement and arousal rushing through body as he found Raph’s organ to be identically hard as his own. Soon enough the sound of their underwear hitting the floor met their ears, leaving them both completely naked.

Unconsciously Donnie shivered, his body moving to press against Raph’s for warmth. In response Raph chucked, his free arm coming around to wrap around Donnie’s shoulder. “So……..you only used your hands before?”

Donnie nodded nervously. “Y….Yeah…….”

Raph smiled. “So you’ve never gotten a blow job before?”

Donnie’s eyes went wide. “N…n…..no.”

He watched as Raph shifted, a shudder rippling through his body as Raph pushed him so he was lying flat against the mattress once again. Above him Raph smiled down at him for a moment before leaning in for another kiss. Donnie’s groaned into the kiss, his body grinding against Raph's. he could not stop the whimper that slipped passed his lips as Raph pulled away. He watched as Raph leaned in again, this time kissing his neck, then shoulder, then stomach and then…..

A half whimper half moan escaped his lips as he felt Raph's fingers brush against his naked hips. Each time Raph took a breath he could feel it brush passed his erection, making it throb and twitch with want; a small jewel of pre starting to form at its tip. His eyes clamped shit, his back arching as he felt Raph's fingers brush against the base before……

His back arched suddenly, every muscle in his body tensing as he felt something warm, almost hot brush against his organ. He groaned, his tongue coming to hang sideways out of his mouth as the warm something brushed against his base before slowly moving upwards towards the tip of his erection. He panted and gasped, shuddering as he felt the something swirl around his head several times.

“AHHHHHHHH!”

His hands clamped down on the bed mattress under his and his back arched even more as he felt his organ being pulled into something that was impossibly warm and tight. His eyes flew open and his head jerked up, the sight of Raph with half his organ in his mouth meeting his gaze. It happened a second later, the sight of Raph like this making his body move on its own; reaching down to touch the back of Raph's head only to suddenly push against it, forcing Raph's to take more of his organ into his mouth. He groaned, the loudest churr yet rippling through his body, making him shake.

“Fuuuuuuck.” He didn’t even bother to hide the moan that left his mouth as he felt Raph's nose press against his hips, his organ now fully encased in Raph's mouth and throat. He couldn’t stop panting, more moans slipping out with each breath and slowly Raph began to move. Donnie groaned as he felt Raph pull back slightly before leaning back in, retuning Donnie’s organ to his mouth. His head rolled back, coming to rest against the pile of pillows behind him as Raph's repeated his action. It felt so good; certainly better than his hand.

Raph’s mouth was the perfect combination of warm, wet and tight. Every time Raph moved it send waves of pleasure crashing through his body making him moan and shudder in response. Every nerve in his body tingled as Raph began to move a little faster, pulling his mouth further up before pushing it back down. “AAAHHHHHHHH!” Donnie’s eyes clamped shut, a kind of blissful euphoric ecstasy washing through his body. It felt so-

But a moment later his train of thought vanished as he felt Raph's mouth leave his organ. His body jerked, his head snapping up while his eyes opened. Below him he watched as Raph grinned. “If you have the energy to make those sounds…..” Donnie let out a startled yelp as Raph grabbed his ankle before pulling, dragging him off the pile of pillows and into the middle of the mattress, before pushing him onto his side. “……then you can…..” Raph was moving now, turning his body so lay were laying head to toe. “…….to return the favor.”

Donnie felt his face flush bright red as he found Raph's organ hanging direct in front of his face. Donnie’s nostrils flared and he let out a moan as Raph's musky scent flooded his nose. There was something……

Before he knew what he was doing he’d moved in closer, taking another deep breath that filled his lungs with Raph's scent. He felt his heart beat quicken; was this really happening? He took several deep breaths before moving, leaning in closer before…….

A soft rumble of approval rippled through Raph's body as he felt something warm and wet brush against his organ. Looking down Raph watched as Donnie repeated the motion, running his tongue along Raph's length, making Raph moan again while his organ throbbed in response. Another purr rippled through his body as Donnie’s licks became stronger, his tongue seeking to taste more of Raph's engorged flesh making Raph pant and shudder in response. As his tongue neared the head of Raph's organ the larger turtle let out a low purr, seeming to approve of the touch. Repeating this action Donnie felt a faint ripple of embarrassed pride pass through him. Was his touch really making Raphael respond this w-

But the rest of Donnie’s thought vanished as he felt Raph return his mouth to Donnie’s needful organ, once again enveloping the pulsing flesh in his perfectly warm and wet mouth. His response was automatic, his mouth opening to let out a loud moan as he felt Raph’s tongue flicker and tease his head, sending lances of pleasure through his body. but a moment later his moan was cut off as Raph moved, pushing his hips forward so the tip of his organ entered Donnie’s mouth a sign of what he wanted.

For a moment Donnie almost pulled away. The movement had been so sudden it had caught him off guard, but then…..something came over him. He pressed in, allowing more of Raph's length to enter his mouth, earning him a muffled moan from the red turtle. His lungs filled with Raph's scent each time he inhaled, the musky sweaty smell making him if possible even more aroused. He began to move, slowly bobbing his head up and down Raph's organ, allowing the sensitive flesh to sink a little deeper into his mouth each time.

His heart hammered in his chest, and he felt lightheaded but at that moment he didn’t care. Somehow having Raph in his mouth felt almost as good as the attention Raphael was lavishing on him. He groaned, willing himself to take Raph's organ deeper and deeper into his mouth, a sentiment Raphael seemed to share as he allowed Donnie deeper into his mouth making them both shudder in response. Each time he pulled back Raphael’s moaned, and each time he pressed forward Raph's organ pulsed, growing in size for a split second. It egged him on, pushing him to move faster. Donnie felt his face flush red as a faint ‘shlik’ sound came from his movements, but this too only made him move faster. Next to him Raphael struggled to keep up as the pleasure quickly began to build up. It was amazing, for someone who had never done this before Donnie mouth was heavenly. Each time Donnie pressed in Raph could feel the tip of his organ pushing against the back of Donnie’s mouth, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body. In the back of his mind he could feel the muscles in his stomach beginning to tighten a sign of him impending orgasm. But he pressed on, forcing himself to keep moving; bobbing his head up and down Donnie’s length as fast as he could trying to mirror Donnie’s actions and rhythm.

But all too soon Raph felt himself beginning to lose control. His hips began to buck as he felt his stomach tighten and burn as he rapidly neared is climax. He tried to move faster, to make it so Donnie climaxed with him. But that proved to be futile. All at once he felt the pleasure in his stomach burst; sending lances of white hot pleasure racing through his body. His body reacted on its own, his head snapping back as a loud moan escaped his mouth. His body shuddered, pleasure rippling through every muscle in his body as he felt Donnie press in, burying his organ as deep in his mouth as it would go before…..

Another moan escaped Raph's mouth, this one louder than the first as he felt Donnie’s throat tighten around his organ. His panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he ground his hips against Donnie’s face; desperately trying to get deeper into Donnie’s perfect mouth. He groaned, feelings the muscles in his chest and stomach tighten until they felt like would tear themselves apart. His eyes rolled back, while his hands gripped the sheets of the bed as he did his best to ride out the waves of pleasure that battered and raged against his body. And then all at once the pleasure that racked his body began to diminish; leaving him feeling sweaty and tired, but still aroused.

Every muscles in his body aches and burned with fatigue. But he forced himself to move, pushing his body as he shifted; first pulling away from Donnie before turning so he could grab Donnie’s shoulders and crush their lips together, in a ragged and sloppy kiss. As their tongues rubbed and danced together a faint shudder rolled through Raph's body as he realized he could still taste a bit of his salty seed inside Donnie’s mouth. He pressed in, pushing Donnie back until the genius turtle was reclined back against the small pile of pillows at the head of Raph's bed.

Only then did he pull away, looking down at the slightly sweaty Donatello who looked up at him, a faint blush covering his perfect face. “R-Raph…..”

He bit his lip, he was so close to lose it. Something about Donnie was just…..perfect. It unleashed something inside him. it made him want to ravage the genius turtle until neither of them could move. Slowly his eyes trailed downward from Donnie’s face, taking in the smooth stomach and chest, perfectly sized hips and his painfully hard organ which throbbed and pulsed with want.

He shifted, his hands moving to Donnie’s hips while his mouth returned to his greedy organ; earning himself a loud moan from Donnie as he did so. Each pant and gasp that Donnie let out spurred him on. Making him take Donnie just a little bit deeper into his mouth each time. he felt Donnie move, one hand coming to red against Raph's shoulder while the other gripped the back of his head; urging it to move faster and deeper. He could feel it now, the faint tremors beginning to form in Donnie’s body. The sound of his gasps and moans becoming more frequent and more insistent.

“oh god…..OH GOD……..OH GOD!”

He pushed himself further, forcing his tired body to move as fast as it could, creating a faint ‘slick’ sound each time he returned Donnie’s organ to his mouth; each time running his tongue the length of the organ before releasing it again.

It happened a split second later. Donnie’s entire body jerked; both hands coming to press against the back of Raph's head forcing his organ into Raph's mouth and down his throat. For a moment he struggled, surprised by the force of Donnie’s grip but a moments worth of maneuvering allowed him to continue to breathe as Donnie let out an echoing shuddering moan before….

It started as a shudder. One that began at Donnie’s toes and slowly began to travel up his legs, hips, stomach, chest, arms and finally his head; until his entire body was shaking and vibrating. His body moved on its own, his hands forcing Raph's head down until his face was pressed almost painfully against his stomach as wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure rippled and racked his body. He didn’t even bother trying to stop the moan that escaped his mouth; mimicking the rhythm of Raph's throat as it contracted and relaxed around his organ.

For a split second he felt like he might explode, every muscle in his body tensed up; his back arching until his was looking at the ceiling. A moment later a deep rumbling churr erupted from his throat, making the air vibrate and shake. And then all at once it ended; the white hot blinding pleasure faded away leaving him feeling sweaty and exhausted. He felt Raphael move, pulling away from his grip before moving upwards, so they were looking at each other.

The kiss was hungry and sloppy, their bodies grinding together forcefully as the kiss deepened. Donnie’s arms wrapped around Raph's shoulder, pulling him in closer. After a few moments they broke apart. Gasping Donnie felt his body strain to keep going. He felt…..exhausted. As though he’d been working out for hours on end without any sort of a break. His head rolled back, coming to rest on the pile of pillows he was leaning against. In front of him he heard Raph chuckle. “That’s how sex is supposed to feel.”

Next to him Donnie only moaned softly. Smiling slightly Raph shifted, pulling and maneuvering Donnie’s body until the genius turtle lay with his head against Raph’s chest. He moved slowly, drawing shapes against Donnie’s chest and arms as the smaller turtle gasped and panted, obviously not used to the feeling of the afterglow. After several minutes Donnie shifted, looking up at him for a moment. Raph met the gaze, noting that Donnie’s face had become slightly red. “You o-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as Donnie kissed him, the smaller turtle’s tongue pushing into his mouth without a moment of hesitation. He returned the kiss, the slightly lessened feelings of hunger starting to grow once more in his chest. He pressed in against Donnie, feeling their chests grinding roughly together. His hands moved to Donnie’s hip, gripping them tightly as want began to flood through his body.

When he could no longer stand it, he acted; pushing Donnie back until he was flat against the mattress with Raph lying on top of him. Breaking the kiss Raph spoke, his voice husky and filled with need. “I want you so badly.”

He watched as under his Donnie’s eyes widened slightly, and for a moment he wondered if maybe he’d said the wrong thing. But a moment later his fears vanished a Donnie shifted, leaning upwards to ghost his lips across Raph's for a moment before pulling away to speak. “Th-then….take me.”

They stayed like that for a moment, Raph laying ontop of Donnie, looking down at him; both of them panting with need and want coursing through their bodies. Taking a deep breath Raph moved, leaning down to seize Donnie’s lips once more while at the same time shifting; one of his hands searching for……

Smiling into the kiss he began to move, maneuvering one of Donnie’s hands above his head before working to wrap the length of red silken fabric around his wrist. A moment later they broke apart, Donnie’s head tilting up to look at what Raph was doing. Sensing Donnie’s nerves Raph spoke. “I’ll be gentle, I promise. I just……” he voice faltering slightly as Donnie shifted to look at him.

After a moment Donnie spoke softly. “I trust you.”

Biting his lip raph began to move again; first finishing wrapping Donnie’s left wrist in the length of fabric before threading it through some of the bars in his headboard before moving to secure the other wrist. He kept the bindings loose, easy enough for Donnie to slip out of if things go out of hand or he became uncomfortable. Finishing them final knot, he pulled back slightly; looking down at Donnie who bit his lip but looked back up at him.

A moment later he rushed in, crushing his and Donnie’s lips together again in a greedy hungry lust fueled kiss. He could feel it, the flames of desire were starting to spread. They made his skin itch and burn, almost aching so as to feel Donnie’s skin against his own. A request Donnie seemed only too happy to comply with, as he moved and arched making their chests rub together. Pulling back Raph panted, managing to mutter a few words. “If it….becomes too much……”

Donnie shook his head. “I can handle it.”

Raph felt something change, some part of him becoming different. A sly smile twisted across his face at Donnie’s words. “oh?” he moved again, reaching over to dig around in his nightstand for a moment before finding the small bottle of lube he kept in there. Pulling the bottle out of the nightstand Raph shifted, propping himself up on his elbows as he opened the bottle before squeezing a generous amount of its slippery wet contents onto his fingers. He looked back to Donnie, seeing the dark blush that had spread across the young turtle’s face.

He shifted, laying himself next to Donnie before slowly moving his slickened hand; running it along Donnie’s chest, then hips, ghosting over Donnie’s rapidly swelling length before dipping lower and…..

The moment his fingers brushed against Donnie’s tail the genius turtle reacted, a faint shuddering moan slipped passed his lips. For a moment he lingered, running his slickened fingers over Donnie’s tail, enjoying the shudders and whimpers that came from the bound turtle. He leaned in planting kisses against Donnie’s neck and shoulder making the turtle squirm slightly as his organ returned to its fully erect state. Slowly Raph's hand drifted lower, no longer focusing on the tip of Donnie’s tail but then the middle, and the base before……

“AHHHHHH!”  


Donnie’s entire body reacted, his back arching while his head drifted back as Raph's fingers brushed against his entrance. He remained where he was, gently running his finger against the entrance to Donnie’s body, making Donnie shudder and moan softly. After a few moments he spoke. “Ready?”

He watched as Donnie shifted, taking several deep breathes while his eyes drifted closed as he nodded. Taking a deep breath Raph moved beginning to apply pressure against Donnie’s entrance making the smaller turtle moan louder. But a moment later that moan turned into a yelp of surprise as the pressure became great enough and Raph's finger slipped inside his body. Instantly his body jerked, his back arching, while his muscles clamped down around Raph's invading finger. A long shuddering moan escaped his mouth as he felt Raph's finger move, shifting deeper inside of him.

He felt his cock throb with want as Donnie shuddered and moan, squirming around on the bed. Every fiber in his brain was telling him to mount Donnie and never let him go. But he resisted those urges, instead focusing on spreading the cool and slimy lube around Donnie’s insides; smiling as Donnie continued to moan and gasp under his touch. He pressed in, slipping the entire length of his finger into Donnie’s body, watching as Donnie’s back arched and another much louder moan escaped his mouth. Continuing to spread the lube around Raph watched as Donnie continued to squirm and whimper his entire body shaking and shuddering before……

Raph watched as Donnie’s body tensed up, his back arching against as his head rolled back. For a moment Raph froze, wanting to see if Donnie was about to cum. For several seconds Donnie stayed like this, his entire body locked up, unable to move or relax. However after a minute or so Donnie’s body began to relax, allowing him to lay back down on the bed, his mouth hanging open as he panted for breath.

 

Finally Raph's resolve broke. He’d waited long enough he wanted claim Donnie, NOW.

Pulling his fingers free of Donnie’s body Raph could not help but smile t the faint moan of lose that Donnie let out. Leaning over Donnie's body Raph moved in, leaning down to kiss the restrained and needful turtle while at the same time positioning himself against Donnie’s entrance. Against his will he groaned as he realized how hot Donnie had become. Pulling back from the kiss Raph looked down at Donnie, who looked up at him. “Ready?”

Donnie bit his lip but nodded “Y-yeah.”

Smiling softly Raph leaned back down, gently nuzzling Donnie’s neck. His smile grew slightly as Donnie moaned softly in response. Taking a deep breath Raph began to move, slowly pressing himself tighter and tighter against Donnie before;

“AHHHHH!”

Instantly Donnie moaned, shuddering as he felt something thick, warm and hard begin to enter his body. He pulled against his restraints, the desire to wrap his arms around Raph's body nearly overwhelming him. Above him he watched Raph's face, the smooth features contorting and wrinkling in pleasure. But a moment later Donnie gasped, his entire body shuddering as more of Raph's organ slipped inside him. His head rolled back and he could not stop the echoing moan that escaped his lips as more and more and more of Raph's organ pressed inside him. He’d never felt anything like it before. He’d thought Raph's fingers had felt good, but now…….the only way to describe what he was feeling was…….perfect.

His body moved on its own, his legs wrapping around Raph's hips, before squeezing and pulling on them, forcing the final few inches of Raph's organ inside of him, making them both shudder and moan. Donnie’s eyes closed, his breathes coming in short ragged pants as he struggled to process the sensations that were surging through his body which continued to move, tugging at Raph's body to make sure he was as deep inside him as h could get. Part of him was completely in love with the feeling, Raph's organ felt warm almost hot inside of him, and each time Raph's heart would beat he would feel Raph's organ swell and pulse slightly.

He felt Raph shift, his hands coming to rest just under Donnie’s restrained arms where he gripped the blanket and……the reaction was automatic. As he felt Raph's organ recede from his body a long deep needful moan escaped Donnie’s mouth. He struggled against the red length of fabric, wanting to keep Raph's organ inside him. But a moment later Raph changed direction, thrusting back inside him forcing a much louder moan to erupt from Donnie’s mouth. His toes curled as white hot pleasure began to bubble inside his chest. Again Raph pulled back only to thrust in, forcing Donnie to moan loudly again, then another and another and another. Each thrust felt better than the last and forced louder and louder moan.

Raph grunted as he felt Donnie’s inner walls contract each time he thrust back in. there was absolutely no way to describe how perfect the smaller turtle’s body felt right now. He’d slept with virgins before, but none of them had even come close to how good it felt to be inside Donnie. Each time he pulled out Donnie would let out a pained whimper only to have it change into a throaty moan when Raph thrust back in, while Donnie’s inner walls squeezed and clamped down on his organ making him shudder and growl as the pleasure in Raph's hips and chest grew and churned.

He began to move faster, thrusting in and out with more speed and force, making Donnie pant and moan louder. It was becoming harder and harder to hold himself back. Every fiber in his brain was screaming at him. a deep growl rippled through Raph’s chest, his grip on the bed tightened as he pulled out only to shove himself roughly back inside, making Donnie shudder and whimper while his insides throbbed and pulsed.

He could feel it, deep down inside his chest and hips. His heart was thundering in his chest, his muscles were tight and hot and his skin was covered in sweat. Try as he might there was no stopping the mixture of moans, whimpers, churrs and groans that were coming from his mouth. He was in heaven, completely and utterly at Raph's mercy and nothing could make him feel be-

Instantly Donnie’s eyes snapped open, his back arching almost painfully as he felt Raph's fingers wrap around his rock hard organ; gently stroking the sensitive flesh. His mouth flew open, trying to protest the feeling, it was too much, it felt too good. But no sooner had his mouth opened then Raph swooped in, crushing their lips together in a rough and ragged kiss. It felt like he was drowning. All around him pleasure was bubbling over, making his skin itch and burn and ache as though it were on fire. He broke the kiss, gasping and shuddering violently as he felt Raph burry his organ as deep as it would go inside him.

A moment later his mouth opened a long deep rumbling churr that made the air around him vibrate slipping out as he felt Raph's organ swell for a split second before…….

Raph's churr mixed with his, making the air around them pulse and vibrate with energy as their orgasms overwhelmed them. Donnie groaned, shuddering softly as he felt something warm and sticky appear in his body. His head tilted back, his churr changing pitch slightly as he felt Raph lean in, his tongue lapping at the newly exposed flesh. He moaned softly, feeling his own white hot globs of cum splattering his stomach and chest. He felt Raph press in more, bringing their lips together in a gentle but exhausted kiss.

Raph groaned, pressing himself as tightly against Donnie’s body as he could. He could feel it, Donnie’s inner walls pulsing and throbbing, seeming to milk him for all he was worth. He watched as Donnie panted for air when they pulled apart. He watched as Donnie’s perfect brown eyes opened and looked at him. a moment later he was kissing Donnie again, his tongue gently invading Donnie’s mouth to mingle with his tongue.

They stayed this way for a moment or two more, their bodies locked together as the last of their pleasure burned away, leaving them feeling exhausted and weakened. With a long deep breath Raph moved, withdrawing from Donnie’s body; earning himself a low whimper in response. Breathing deeply Raph looked down at Donnie who looked back up at him. after a moment Donnie spoke softly. “W….wow”

Raph grinned. “Was that ‘nice’?”

Donnie shook his head weakly. “That was……..incredible.”

Raph grinned. “that’s how sex is supposed to feel.”

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

Slowly he began to stir, dimly aware that his alarm was blaring at them to get up. Groaning softly Raph reached out, punching his alarm clock which instantly shut off. Opening his eyes Raph could not help but smile as he found that Donnie was still asleep, his head resting against Raph's chest. After a minute Donnie shifted, one eye opening before flickering to look up at him. He shifted, running his hands along Donnie’s shoulders and sides. “Morning sleepy.”

Donnie shifted, opening the other eyes before looking at him. “Morning….”

Raph smiled. “How did you sleep?”

Donnie moved, laying his head back down against Raph's warm chest. “Best sleep I’ve gotten in ages. Was heavenly.”

Raph smiled. “does…..does that mean you’d want to do this again?”

In the back of his mind he could not help but note that he found himself silently hoping….

“Of course. This was…….amazing. I’d love to do this again, maybe……on Wensday?”

Raph felt his heart swell slightly; he leaned in; pressing his lips against Donnie’s in a soft momentary kiss. After a few heartbeats they broke apart. “I’d like that….a lot.”

Sighing contently Donnie laid his head back down against Raph's chest. Do I really have to get up?”

Raph sighed softly. “Fraid so. I have to go to work.”

Donnie looked up at him, a faint pouty face covering his features. Smiling at the reaction a though occurred to Raph. He moved, his finger gently drawing shapes against Donnie’s shoulder. “Hey…….why……why don't you come with me?”

Donnie blinked at him. “Huh?”

Raph bit his lip but continued. “Why don't you come to club I work at? It’s got great music, and the crowd isn’t insane like most clubs. It could be fun, as we can chat while I’m on my breaks. Please?”

Donnie continued to look at him for a while before speaking. “I…….” there was something in Donnie’s eyes, something in those perfectly brown orbs that looked almost……….longing. “ok, I’d love to come.”

Again Raph felt his heart swell, making him smile warmly. “Ok……but we still need to get going, or I’ll be late for my shift.”

Sighing deeply Donnie moved, sitting up before shifting so as to allow Raph to move. As they did so their hands brushed together, making Donnie’s heart jump slightly. Biting his lip Donnie spoke softly. “Raph?”

Raph shifted, turning to look at him while swinging his legs over the side of the bed at the same time. “hmmm?”

Again he bit his lip, slightly unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to ask, had Raph's heart jumped too when their hands had touched? Was Raph's offer to go to his workplace just a friendly offer or was it……a date? As if Raph knew what he was thinking, he spoke. “It’s ok Donnie. You don't have to over think this. Come to the club, if you have a great time; great. If not, we can do something different next time. Ok?”

Donnie nodded. “O-ok.”

He watched as Raph stood up, stretching for a moment before turning to offer Donnie his hand before pulling him upright. “Now, I think your underwear is somewhere over there.” Raph gestured to the left side of the room. “Have fun looking for it.”

Smiling slightly Donnie turned moving to search for the clothing that only hours ago Raph had expertly removed from him.

As Donnie began to search for his clothes Raph moved, reaching for his cellphone which was on his nightstand to see if anyone had called him while he and Donnie had been ‘occupied’. Sure enough as the screen blinked to life Raph found that he had two new emails waiting for him. both were in response to his ad, one from a ‘Dr. Prankenstine’ and another from ‘Fearless-leader’. Biting his lip Raph's eyes flickered back to Donnie who was busy trying grab his clothes from the floor. today had been amazing…..Donnie was amazing……did he really need anyone else to cuddle with?

Looking back to his phone, Raph moved; typing out two very quick responses saying that he was sorry but the position had been filled while offering to send him the other’s response to the ad so they could meet up and cuddle. As the emails went off Raph tapped the app he’d used to post the ad before flicking through the screens and removing it.

Donnie smiled, finally managing to grab his last sock. Tossing the clothes on the bed he moved, reaching out to grab his underwear; only to have Raph snatch them away at the last second. “Hey.”

Raph grinned at him before tossing them behind the bed they’d slept on. “Leave them. Give you a reason to come back.”

Donnie felt something inside him shift, making him a bit bolder with his response. “I don't need them for a reason to come back.” A moment later Donnie’s face went bright red as he realized what he’d just said.

Across from him Raph chuckled but smiled. The next few minutes were spent busily getting dressed. As he pulled on his sweatshirt Donnie turned to fin Raph smiling at him. “Ready?”

Donnie nodded before following Raph out of the bedroom and back into the living room. Outside the sun was setting, casting orange and red light everywhere. “Here.”

Taking his school bag Donnie bit his lip. “Could…….could I leave it here?”

Raph looked at him, a faint look of confusion covering his face. Biting his lip Donnie spoke, hoping he wasn’t overstepping some kind of boundary with the larger turtle. “It’ll……give me a reason to come back……tonight?”

For a moment there was silence, then; Raph smiled. “Sure.”

Dropping his bag on the couch Donnie moved, hurrying to step through the door and follow Raph down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of the elevator. Absentmindedly Donnie shifted, waiting for the elevator to arrive. As he did so he felt Raph's hand touch his, their fingers winding together in a gently embrace. Blushing slightly Donnie turned, looking at Raph who spoke. “you know……I’m really glad you responded to me ad.” A second later Raph leaned in, planting a soft, loving kiss against Donnie’s cheek. “Really, REALLY happy.”

Donnie felt his face turn bright red, as Raph's words washed over him. Did Raph mean…..

A moment later the elevator arrived, it’s doors dinging open and allowing them to step inside before shutting and beginning to drop. As they moved down Donnie spoke. “I’m…….I’m really glad I responded too. Really REALLY happy.”

Next to him Raph shifted, planting another soft kiss against his cheek. Again Donnie felt his face burn bright red. As the doors hissed open, Donnie felt rah tug him along, never letting go of his hand as he led him out of the building and towards the club.


End file.
